iamnumberfourfandomcom-20200222-history
The Legacy Chronicles: Trial by Fire
The Legacy Chronicles: Trial by Fire is a paperback book that includes the first three installments of the Legacy Chronicles, originally released individually as e-books. It consists of Out of the Ashes, Into the Fire and Up in Smoke. It was released on May 29, 2018. About Book Description The perfect companion to Generation One and the #1 New York Times bestselling I Am Number Four series! Fan-favorite characters Six and Sam Goode return in this new saga, which is X-Filesmeetsthe X-Men. In the aftermath of a thwarted alien invasion, teenagers across the globe have begun to develop incredible powers known as Legacies. While most are sent to the Human Garde Academy, countless others slip through the cracks—either by choice or by force. Desperately wanting to help these lost teens, Six and Sam have joined a covert group tasked with investigating suspicious incidents that might be Legacy-related. The Legacy Chronicles companion series follows them on this mission, and this book collects the first three novellas. Originally published as digital originals, they are now together in one print volume for the first time ever. In Legacy Chronicles #1: Out of the Ashes, Six and Sam’s first mission has them looking into a string of disappearances—but as they dig deeper, they stumble upon a treacherous Human Garde underworld. In Legacy Chronicles #2: Into the Fire, Six, Sam, and their young allies infiltrate a new foe who is using powered teens for a deadly game. In Legacy Chronicles #3: Up in Smoke, the couple is faced with dual threats after they’ve been split apart—and more than one life will hang in the balance. Individual Novellas Out of the Ashes Set in the world of Pittacus Lore’s #1 New York Times bestselling I Am Number Four series, this riveting 100-page novella begins a new saga that coincides with the events of Generation One. Fan-favorite characters Six and Sam Goode return in this digital original companion series that’s The X-Files meets the X-men. In the aftermath of a thwarted alien invasion, teenagers across the globe have begun to develop incredible powers known as Legacies. Most are sent to the Human Garde Academy, where they can learn to harness their powers for the good of humanity. But there are still countless others who slip through the cracks, who prefer do things their own way, or who are being kept from attending the Academy by people with very different plans for these gifted teens. That is where Six and Sam come in. They’ve just joined a convert group tasked with investigating suspicious incidents around the world which might be Legacy-related. Their first mission has them looking into the connection between a string of disappearances—but as they dig deeper into the mystery, they stumble upon an unexpected and dangerous Human Garde underworld. Into the Fire The X-Files meets The X-Men in this digital original companion series that's set in the world of Pittacus Lore’s #1 New York Times bestselling I Am Number Four series and coincides with Generation One. This is the second 100-page novella, continuing the exhilarating story of fan favorite characters Six and Sam. After escaping from their sabotaged plane and avoiding a crash, Six, Sam, and their new charges manage to make it to the Human Garde Academy and meet up with Nine. Instead of continuing their investigation, though, the Garde decide they must take on the dangerous new foe who has abducted their friends and allies. But the trail has gone cold, and the only way to find their enemy is to infiltrate his organization. Against Six and Sam’s better judgement, they send Rena and Nemo undercover. But things take a frightening turn when the two young teens are forced to play a deadly game, and Six and Sam may not be able to reach them in time. The Legacy Chronicles novellas are published as individual digital originals, and the first three stories will also be available together in one print volume: The Legacy Chronicles: Trial by Fire. Up in Smoke Description to be Added... Audiobook Information to be Confirmed... Category:The Legacy Chronicles Category:The Legacy Chronicles Bind-Up Novels Category:Books Category:To Be Revealed Articles Category:Lorien Legacies Reborn Category:Number Six Category:Sam Goode